


Hanahaki (A poem)

by AnonimusUnnoan



Series: Kuroshitsuji (where reader is Ciel's cousin) [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Demons, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Love Poems, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry, Sickness, Smut, Unrequited Love, flower petals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: But does he really love her back?From the Sebastian x Reader series a different perspective.Hanahaki Disease: Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear. (Fanlore.org)





	Hanahaki (A poem)

 

Night falls, there he is, at the foot of the bed, waiting.

Daybreak, his touch has left you, wanting for some more.

Desperate, what you feel when you can’t see him

Heated flesh, tousled hair, and a pain that turns sore.

Voices, all telling you it’s time to get a husband.

Illicit, that which you wish to do with him.

A society that likes to see you suffer in etiquette,

Pink, the petals that come from within.

Passion, the likes of which you have had no man show

Filling you to the brim like an ocean,

A pain the likes of which you never expected to know —

Your lungs bursting with what you think is emotions.

But how long will the day last, and how long can the night.

When each day comes closer and the petals they fall.

As soft as your lips, as pink as your blush; and a might

Of a thunderous storm slowly engulfing you in all.

When slowly the love, takes you over inside,

And it’s hard to breathe – fingers so close around your neck,

There’s a softness he makes multiply in your veins,

His power to leave you a shivering messy wreck.

But the dawn comes in the eastern sky as it always had,

Quickly followed by the nights; with him a work of art.

For through the blood and fiery touches left behind,

He made a trail flowers capture your heart.

In the morning they found her in the tangled sheets,

Hair wild and chest lying still

And from her young and pretty little mouth

Came all the petals that will.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long wait and i'm sorry but the wait is going to be a little longer for Longing. (Full details on my tumblr anonnimusunnoanwritings. because i don't want to bore you. 
> 
> I suddenly felt like writing a hanahaki themed piece and instead of a story (details on tumblr again) I thought a poem would be more appropriate. The whole idea of Hanahaki disease is so soft and gentle yet terrifying it really felt like something I was going through. Anyway. Longing is still being worked on so keep an eye out for Chap 1, hopefully soon. Meanwhile you're welcome to drop questions or comments either here or on my  Tumblr 


End file.
